Project Rebound
Take notice: This is from an alternate timeline. The real Project was different: see Project Bottleneck for the REAL aftermath of the Terran Civil War. Around the time the Empire requested Cruciland's help in retaking Europa, the Emperor realized that their societies couldn't coexist. Fearing that Cruciland would use Europa as a stepping stone to destroy the Terran Empire, its best and brightest were called to develop countermeasures for every bit of Crucilandian technology. Ignoring all financial concerns the Terran science and war machines went into overdrive, and quickly churned out technology which wasn't thought possible only months ago. This was Project Rebound. Changes made by the Project The Empire's machines used to work on the principals of Hard Science Fiction, this has been replaced byApplied Phlebotinum. The main form of data storage, which was carbon fire, has been replaced by positronics. Since Cruciland hacked Europa's power grid so easily, even though all systems had their own network and power supply, drastic security improvements have been made: when an attemppt is made to hack, a massive feedback pulse of junk data, viruses and electric overloads will destroy the hacking system. Heavy incription and firewalls have been added, as well as DNA protection thhat ensure that, if anyone but a Terran tries to modify anything, the system shuts down and cleanses its memory banks. The old Apocalypse Grid could only track targets traveling up to Mach 7, now they can track targets moving at the speed of light itself. The nanobots, which were defenseless and could be absorbed by Cruciland's own nanobots, have been outfitted with quantum particle shields, battery acid injectors and powerful EMP emitters to deflect attacks and destroy attackers. A new form of nanobot, the Shredder Bot, had been developed. These bots consume their targets and use their materials to poison the area they are in. The Orbital Defense Grids have been improved. Where they used to rely on booster engines and reflective sattelites, they are now self-propelled and can move their muzzles to aquire any target. Their range has also been improved to cover 40 cubic light years. The military has been overhauled completely. Organic forces and human-operated ships and planes are now obsolete, replaced by mass-produced self-contained units made of solid light and nanomachines which can sefl-replicate, effectively making the Terran Military infinitely large. The old military still exists, and now acts as Capitol City's elite guard, though they serve on the front lines if they please, justFor The Evulz. Though they still use their old equipment, Terrans can wesponize theimselves and even their thoughts, as Terrans have become a race of Reality Warpers. Since the MJC drones dug under the hydrokinetic shields, they have been modified to form a sphere that envelops their target completely, instead of just a surface dome. Not that it matters much, as Terrans no longer need food or sleep or even breath to exist. They just keep living in the physical world for the sake of familiarity, and not to freak their allies out. But, if the veil is lowered, the serenity ancd beauty of the Terran planets disappear, and make way for the reality. Most willGo Mad From The Revalation, as everything under Terran control isScenery Gorn. A collection of Eldritch Locations on Death Worlds, followingAlien Geometries because Humans Are The Real Monsters. The Hive Mind has causes the Terans to abandon Black And White Morality, and now function on Blue And Orange Morality. Furthermore, there's the slight issue ofEverything Trying To Kill You. The Terrans themselves have been severely overhauled. Their organs, bones, skin, brains, nerves, muscles and blood have been fully replaced by dark matter, pure energy and nanobots. They still appear human, but have actually become metaphysicalEldritch Abominations capable of surviving anything but a Class Z Apocalypse. They are no longer physical entities, but part of a metaphysical, transhuman Hive Mind. The new Terrans can manifest themselves everywhere and in any form they like, often choosing to appear as that which their enemies fear the most because now, Humans Are Cthulu. Staring at a Terran's true form will make Your Head Asplode, if they don't gib you first because Terrans most likelysee you as irritating bugs. Foreigners should '''never '''antagonize the Empire, as it's filled to the brim with Things Man Was Not Meant To Know, and no one can Grasp The True Form. Emperor Redfield has become aMad God who rules byInsane Troll Logic. Alstedt.jpg|New Alstedt, as seen by foreigners. eldritch2.jpg|New Alstedt, real view. capitol city.jpg|Capitol City, as seen by foreigners eldritch3.jpg|Capitol City, real view Capitol City Palace.jpg|Imperial Palace, as seen by foreigners Eldritch1.jpg|Imperial Palace, real view